Children From Future
by Little Rim
Summary: Ketika seorang balita datang dari masa depan dan masuk ke dalam kehidupan Jong In serta Kyunsoo,Akankah mereka bisa merawat balita tersebut dan menyebut mereka dengan 'Appa' dan 'Eomma' Rim come with this new stories..
1. Chapter 1

Title:Children From Future

Author:Rim

Genre:Romance,Hurt,Galau(?)

Rated:T

Cast:-Dio

-Kai

-Kyungsan as Jong Soo

Support Cast:-Taemin

-Naeun

-Zhoumi

-EXO member

-Other

Disclaimer:FF nya punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya allah .

Happy Reading ^o^

Don't copas please T.T ini pure buwatan Rim

Summary: Ketika seorang balita datang dari masa depan dan masuk ke dalam kehidupan Jong In serta Kyunsoo,Akankah mereka bisa merawat balita tersebut dan menyebut mereka dengan 'Appa' dan Eomma  
Rim come with this new stories...Cast:Kaisoo,Chanbaek,Suchen, and Anymoree

Author POV

Hari ini hari yang cerah di kota Seoul…terihat kampus ternama di Korea Selatan bernama 'Seoul University' di sebuah koridor kampus itu terlihat namja bernama 'Kim Jong In'atau kerap di sapa Kai sedang berjalan menuju lapangan basket tempat ia berkumpul dengan teman-temannya

"Hei Kai…."teriak seseorang dari kejauhan lalu Kai menghentikan pergerakkan nya terlihat yeoja bermata bulat berpipi chubby tapi cantik#eaaaa bernama Do Kyungsoo sambil setengah berlari menyusul hoobae nya di kampus

"Ada apa nonna?kau terlihat seperti terburu-buru eohhh?"tanya Kai sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang masih terengah-engah

"Hah hahh sabar donggg" ucap Kyungsoo kesal,setelah merasa baikkan dia menghela nafas panjang

"Jadi gini…nanti ku ke apartemen mu untuk mengajari.. Fisika,Matematika sama Inggris yaa"lanjut Kyungsoo

"Ohhh itu rupa nya nonna tentu tapi jam berapa?"tanya Kai lagi

"Aku akan menunggumu selesai bermain basket dengan teman raksasamu itu"kata Kyungsoo

"Ooohh bagaimana kalau kita kesana sambil berpegangan tangan"tawar Kai

"Tidak tidak,terima kasih Kai kau pikir ku sudah tua apa?"kata Kyungsoo sambil melototkan mata nya O_O

"Lahhhh nonna kan emang sudah tua buktinya kau sudah berumur 20 tahun masih belum punya pacar eohh dan tampak sudah terlihat keriput di wajahmuu"kata Kai lalu dia berlari kencang

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkk KIM JONG IN MATIIII KAUUUUUUUUU"teriak Kyungsoo sambil berlari menyusul Kai terdengar gelak tawa Kai yang samakin mengeras

Di apartemen Kai

"Hai Jong In kau terlihat kelelahan"tanya seorang yeoja sedang bersiap-siap pulang melihat sepupu nya baru pulang sambil berlari lalu menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa

"Hah hah ku memang kelelahan nonna karena ada macan yang mau menerkamku tadi"kata Kai pada yeoja bernama Jong Dae

"Yakkkk kau pikir ku tidak mendengar apa?"teriak Kyungsoo memasukki apartemen mereka sambil berkacak pinggang…dari sepulang kampus Kai terus menggoda nya sungguh teman yang sangat menyebalkan pikir Kyungsoo

"A a ampun nonna"kata Kai sambil menggunakan jurus puppy eyes andalan nya dan menggosokkan kedua tangan nya untuk meminta ampun pada yeoja manis yang masih kesal padanya

"Kau pikir aku akan luluh dengan puppy eyesmu itu Kai,tidak akan"kata Kyungsoo sambil membuang muka nya dia manis dan imut pikir Kai#eaa dongsss

"Hei hei kalian udah kuliah tapi masih kekanakan sekali sihhh"lerai Jong Dae

"Habis eonni Kai bilang aku udah umur 20 tahun belum punya pacar dan sudah terlihat keriput pada wajah mulus iniiii"adu Kyungsoo pada Jong Dae

"Kyung…kau manis dan cantik tapi belum saat nya kau menemukan jodoh yang tepat untukmu"nasihat Jong Dae

"Tuuuhhh dengarkan itu kkamjong jelek"kata Kyungsoo sambil memeletkan lidah nya :p

"Sudahlah kalian ini seperti yang pacaran saja…atau kalian akan berencana memiliki hubungan huhhh,Kai cepat jadikan Kyungsoo pacarmu?sudah ya nonna kuliah dulu byee"kata Jong Dae sambil meninggalkan apartemen Kai

"ANDWAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"teriak mereka bersamaan

Ok saat nya perkenalan

Kim Jong In….namja berkulit tan,tinggi dan seksi badan nya dan cool adalah flower boy di kampus nya!setiap hari dia di kerubunin yeoja cantik dan yahhh sedikit seksi..Kai belum pernah pacaran semasa hidup nya makan nya temen basket nya suka ngejodohin dia sama Yoon Sohee si cewek cantik,putih,dan pintar dan Kai bilang gini 'Jika aku memang tercipta buwat nya ku pasti memilikinya suatu saat nanti' kalau kai mau ambil baju di loker nya pasti ada aja yang ngasih makanan atau hadiah gituuu ke diaaaaa#jadi mauuu gueee,selain itu Kai juga anak dancer…punya senyum menawan di jamin kalau loe liat dia langsung bakal serasa minum racun huehehehehe#ehh

Do Kyungsoo…yeoja berumur 20 tahun tapi memiliki wajah baby face ini adalah sunbae Kai di kampus nya memiliki suara emas pernah juara Korea Idol (?) termasuk siswi yang cermelang di kampus nya…termasuk flower girl juga di kampus nya…sifatnya lembut,baik dan mau ngerti tapi sama Kai kerjaan nya berantem mulu…punya senyum manis kalau liat dia di jamin loe langsung diabetess dahhh

Kini Kai lagi serius belajar sambil memasang muka serius nya dan telihat lebih tampan menurut Kyungsoo

"Kaiii ini harus nya pake be going to kan aku uudahhh bilang kalau will itu di gunain setelah pengucapan kalu be going to itu baru rencana tapi belum tau waktu nyaa"nasihat Kyungsoo

"Ne nonna"jawab Kai lalu menghapus jawaban yang ia tulis tadi

Tengggnoooooooonggggg

"Kai buka dulu pintu nya takut Jong Dae eonnie atau teman mu"suruh Kyungsoo

"Ne nonna"Kai pun berdiri lalu berjalan menuju pintu apartemen nya setelah ia membuka pintu nya terlihat seorang balita yang sedang menangis sambil menundukkan wajah nya dan membelakangin Kai

"Hikssss hiksss apppaaa angan inggalin soooo"kata anak kecil itu sambil terus menangis

"Adekkk kenapa nangis"tanya Kai sambil berjongkok mensejajarkan dengan tubuh kecil nya dia gak tega liat anak kecil itu terus menangis mungkin karena di tinggalin appa nya 'Apa appa nya gak sayang lagiii sama dia?kasihan sekali' kata Kai dalam hati merasa ada yang berbicara anak kecil itu berbalik dan mendongak kepala nya 'Kenapa wajah nya mirip aku dan Kyungsoo nonna sih' setelah anak itu benar-benar berhenti nangis nya anak itu menatapi Kai secara dalam lalu…

"APPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ANGAN INGGALIN SOOO AGIII APPAAA"anak kecil itu langsung memeluk Kai erat dan menangis..Kai mengerutkan alis nya dia belum connect apa yang di ucapkan anak kecil ini hanya kata 'Appa' yang jadi bingkai dalam pikiran nya 'Appa?maksud anak kecil ini apa?apa dia kira aku adalah appa nya?"tanya Kai pada dirinya sendiri…

TBC

Hiufffff hai hai Rim come back bareng EXO di miracle in desember(?)

Sesuai kata Rim sebelum nya…Rim bakal bikin new stories dan tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ini dia pasti udah bacalahhhhhh

Ini kesempatan emas Rim bikin ff baru dan btentu lanjutin ff the half of me is werewolf and vampire

Maaf kalau ff ini jelek atau gimana itu di mata reader

Karena ini kemampuan Rim guysss

But thank's a lot yang buat baca

And please revieeewww

Gamsahamidaaaaaaaaa ^O^


	2. Chapter 2

Title:Children From Future

Author:Rim

Genre:Romance,Hurt,Galau(?)

Rated:T

Cast:-Dio

-Kai

-Kyungsan as Jong Soo  
Support Cast:-Taemin

-Naeun

-Zhoumi

-EXO member

-Other

Disclaimer:FF nya punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya allah .

Happy Reading ^o^

Don't copas please T.T ini pure buwatan Rim

Summary: Ketika seorang balita datang dari masa depan dan masuk ke dalam kehidupan Jong In serta Kyunsoo,Akankah mereka bisa merawat balita tersebut dan menyebut mereka dengan 'Appa' dan Eomma  
Rim come with this new stories... Cast:Kaisoo,Chanbaek,Suchen, and Anymoree

Chapter 2 is began…

"Kaiiii?siapa yang dataang?"teriak Kyungsoo dari dalam

"Anak kecil nonnaaaa,heiii sudah jangan menangis lagi?ayoo anjushshi antar pulang?"tawar Kai pada anak kecil itu

"Dakkk auuu Soo auu thama appaaa dithiniiiii huweeeeee"tangis anak kecil itu semakin mengeras

"Ta tapi aku bukan appamu"kata Kai sambil terus menenangkan anak kecil itu

"Huweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee appa…appa nya soooo huweeeeeeeeeee"tangis anak kecil itu,Kyungsoo penarasan akhirnya dia menyusul Kai

"Kai,ada apa dengan anak kecil itu?"tanya Kyungsoo anak kecil itu pun berhenti menangis sejenak lalu menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata sembab

"Anii aku tidak tau nonna tiba-tiba saja…"potong Kai karena anak kecil itu langsung belari ke arah Kyungsoo dan memeluk nya

"Huweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eommmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa bogoththippooooo"anak kecil itu kembali menangis malah anak itu menyebut Kyungsoo 'eomma' sebenarnya siapa anak kecil ini kenapa anak kecil ini memanggilku dan nonna appa eomma nya?Kai terus bertanya pada dirinya

"Ehh?eomma?"Kyungsoo sendiri juga bingung dia baru saja datang dan langsungg dipeluk oleh anak kecil itu dan memanggilnya eomma?

"Eommaaaaa huweeeee"anak kecil itu mempererat pelukkan nya pada Kyungsoo

"Nonna apa yang harus kita lakukan?"tanya Kai,Kyungsoo pun menggendong anak kecil itu

"Kita biarkan anak kecil ini tenang dulu lalu kita tanya siapa kedua orang tua nya?masa kau dan aku sih"kata Kyunsoo sambil mengelus lembut punggung anak kecil itu Kai pun menggangguk dan menutup pintu kembali pintu nya

Kyunsoo POV

Kini anak kecil itu sedikit tenang mata nya yang sembab membuatku tak tega melihat nya,Kai membawa kue buattanku untuk anak kecil ini agar supaya berhenti menangis

"Heii siapa namamu?"tanyaku dia terlihat masih terisak melihatku

"Kim Jong Soo di anggil Soo"jawab anak itu…kok kedengarannya gabungan dari namaku dan Kai yahh?Soo mengambil satu kue dan memakan nya

"Ohh jadi namamu Soo?" tanya ku kembali dia mengganggukkan kepala nya yang imut

"Soo siapa orang tuamu?"tanya Kai lalu dia menunjuk kami berdua

"Kami?"jawab aku dan Kai bersamaan

"Nama appa soo Kim Jong In alau eomma ulu Do Kyungsoo api thekalang adi Kim Kyungsoo"jelas Soo…kami gak tuli kan?apa kami harus mereplay apa kata Soo tadi

"Mwo?nonna apa yang kita dengar itu rekayasa?"tanya Kai padaku

"Ani sepertinya dia serius Kai?"jawabku…ku liat Kai sedikit berpikir sambil terus menatap Soo

"Eomma eomma uehh nya nak nak sooo thuka hihihi"ya ampun Soo sangat manis apa kami harus merawat nya?

"Nonna apa perlu kita lapor ke polisi?"Kai menatapku…lalu ku sedikit lebih memikirkan Soo tadi saja nangis apa lagi jika dia berpisah dengan kami

"Ani…kita rawat Soo kasian dia"ucapku aku hanya bisa liat betapa lucu nya Soo jika dia tersenyum sangat menggemaskan

"Bagaimana jika seseorang menanyakan Soo itu siapa?pasti mereka menyangka yang gak gak?"tanya Kai lagi

"Kita ceritakan saja kejadian yang sebenarnya toohh gak masalah"ucapku singkat

"Eommaaaaa Soo au thuthuuuuu"ya tuhan Soo manja sekali bahkan dia menggunakan puppy eyes di depan ku dan Kai terkesan tidak bisa di tolak

"Emm susu?Kai apa ada susu yang kau simpan?"

"Kalau tidak salah ada biarku bikinkan untuk Soo"kata nya lalu dia pergi ke dapur

"Soo eomma mau nanya kenapa soo ada di depan pintu emm?"

"Adii soo ke thini ama appa api appa elgi inggalin soo eomma"kata Soo ku liat dia matanya mulai berkaca-kaca

"Aigooo uljima Soo…maafkan appa ne"tapii bukannya Kai dari tadi bersamaku ya?

"Nyoo eomma"dia tersenyum kepadaku lalu Kai datang membawa segelas susu vanilla hangat untuk Soo

"Soo ini susunya"Kai pun menaruh susu Soo di atas meja dan mata nya berbinar-binar melihat susu vanilla di depan nya dan Kai duduk di samping soo

"Casihhhh apppaaaaaaaaaa Soo chagi appaa"ucap Soo lalu memeluk Kai

"Ne cheonma chagi"jawab Kai sambil mengelus rambut Soo

"Hihi..."dia tertawa memperlihatkan beberapa gigi yang baru tumbuh

Kyungsoo POV end

Author POV

"Uuhh nanas appaaa huff hufff"kata Soo sambil meniup jari-jari mungil nya

"Soo susu nya harus di tiup dulu supaya bisa di minum"nasihat Kai

"Ohh hihi Soo upa appa alau itu iupi thuthu nyaa"Kai pun segera meniup-niup susu vanilla itu

"Nahhh udah Soo sekarang minum sampai habis ne"titah Kai

"Nyoo appaaa"Soo pun langsung minum susu itu dengan cepat

"Secepat itu ya Soo menghabiskan susu nya"heran Kyungsoo

"Hihi Soo kan thuka thuthu eomma…huahhhh"Soo pun menguap sambil mengucek pelan mata kecil nya

"Wahh Soo ngantuk ne ayo tidur dulu besok kita pergi"Kyingsoo pun langsung mengendong tubuh kecil Soo lalu masuk ke dalam kamar Kai

"Yeeeee elgi thama eomma appaaaaa"Kai pun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Soo,lalu Kai pun membersihkan ruangan nya

Malam at 09.00

"Nonna mau menginap saja"tanya Kai

"Ne kalau ku pulang Soo pasti nangis"jawab Kyungsoo kini Soo sedang makan dengan lahap bahkan pipi nya penuh nasi

"Aku akan tidur di sofa jika begitu Nonna"

"Enapa appa bobo di thopaaa?iatha nya appa bobo aleng eommaa ambil elukkan?"tanya Soo dengan polos nya

"Ehh?"kaget mereka berdua

"Appa thama eomma elantem ya"tiba-tiba Soo berhenti aktifitas nya dan menatap kedua orang tua nya dengan berkaca-kaca

"Ani ani Soo,arra appa akan tidur sama eomma sambil meluk eomma"mau tak mau dia harus menuruti Soo

"Hihi yeeeee ntal soo uga au di eluk appa thama eomma"kata Soo yang sudah menyelesaikan makan nya lalu minum susu

"Ne chagi ayo saat nya tidur tapi gosok gigi,cumi tangan sama kaki dulu ne"kata Kyungsoo dambil gendong Soo ke kamar mandi…setelah itu Kyungsoo menaruh Soo di tengah kasur terlihat Kai sudah berbaring dan menunggu Soo serta Kyungsoo

"Huahhh"

"Tidurlah chagi"Kai pun terus membelai Soo dengan lembut

"Nyoo appa elukkkkk Soo"Mereka pun memeluk tubuh kecil Soo dan Soo pun tidur,rasa canggung di antara Kai dan juga Kyungsoo akhir nya mereka pun ikut tidur

At 7.00…

"Apppppppppaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ngun ngunnnn"teriak Soo sambil menggoyangkan badan Kai

"Emmm 5 menit lagi chagii"Kai menarik selimut nya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya

"Eommaaaaaaaaaaaa appa dak au ngun ngun"adu Soo

"Kaiiiiiiiii palii bangun kau kuliah kan"teriak Kyungsoo

"Aku malassssssssss"balas Kai

"Ayoo bangun atau ku siram?"ancam Kyungsoo

"Ne ne nonna"Kai pun bangun dengan mata yang masih ingin menelusuri dream land

Kini semua sudah siap-siap bahkan Soo sudah memakai baju baru yang sebenarnya itu milik Kai dan masih layak di pakai

"Eomma eomma kita au ke nana?"tanya Soo sepertinya Soo sangat senang hari ini

"Ahhh kita ke kampus Eomma dan Appa…Soo ikut ne kalau di sini siapa yang jaga Soo?nanti pulang kita jalan-jalan"kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum

"Ohh nyo eomma hihi alan-alan thama appa eomma"kata Soo sambil loncat-loncat

"Chagi jangan loncat-loncat tar jatuh"nasihat Kai melihat Soo yang terus saja loncat-loncat

"Hihi appaaaaaaaaaa"teriak Soo sambil berlari mendekati Kai lalu Kai pun menggendong Soo

"Aigoo Soo manja sekali"Kai sedikit gemas melihat Soo yang sangat manja pada nya juga pada Kyungsoo

"Hihi kan Soo chagi appa thama eomma"

"Nado chagi"kata Kai lalu mengecup pipi Soo

"Hihi"

"Ayo berangkat nanti terlambat"ajak Kyungsoo,mereka pun berangkat menuju kampus memakai mobil milik Kai,di mobil Kai…Soo terus saja bernyanyi mungkin Soo memang sedang bahagia

Kyungsoo POV

Ku liat aega kami ehh maksudku Soo sangat gembira terlihat dari pancaran muka nya yang selalu membuatku tersenyum…mungkin ini takdir tuhan memberikan Soo dan merawat nya bersama orang yang ku sayang…Kai

TBC

Buhehehehehe chaps 2 udah di liris euy

Dan sampai punggung encok kayak nya harus pake koyo deh

But gapapa lahh demi reader apa sih yang kagak hoho

Nahh udah gitu aja see you next chapter and review ne kalau gak Rim pundung hoho

Gamsahamida ^o^


	3. Chapter 3

Title:Children From Future

Author:Rim

Genre:Romance,Hurt,Galau(?)

Rated:T

Cast:-Dio

-Kai

-Kyungsan as Jong Soo

Support Cast:-Taemin

-Naeun

-Zhoumi

-EXO member

-Other

Disclaimer:FF nya punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya allah .

Happy Reading ^o^

Don't copas please T.T ini pure buwatan Rim

Summary: Ketika seorang balita datang dari masa depan dan masuk ke dalam kehidupan Jong In serta Kyunsoo,Akankah mereka bisa merawat balita tersebut dan menyebut mereka dengan 'Appa' dan Eomma  
Rim come with this new stories... Cast:Kaisoo,Chanbaek,Suchen, and Anymoree

Chaps 3 is began…

Kini Kai dan Kyungsoo sudah berada di kampus terlihat beberapa siswa-siswi melihat mereka dengan tatapan tidak mengerti?apa ada yang salah?tentu mereka kesini membawa Soo ke kampus mereka bahkan ada yang menatap mereka tajam namun Kai dan Kyungsoo tidak peduli

"Appa enapa eman-eman appa iat kita ayak ituu"tanya Soo dengan polos

"Ahhh mungkin mereka iri chagi karena melihat kita bersama"

"Enapa haluth ili appa kan tu dak olehhh"

"Ya chagi iri itu gak boleh…nanti gak di sayang sama tuhan"

"Ohhh soo dak au adi olang ili appa ntal dak di thayang thama tuhan,appa eomma uga"

"Ahhh itu baru aega appa dan eomma"Kai pun mengecup pipi Soo

"Hihi" Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat Kai sudah seperti seorang appa yang baik bagi Soo

Skip Time ~(^o^)~

Seperti biasa Kai akan berlatih basket dengan teman-teman nya Kyungsoo sedang duduk di bagian penonton,sedangkan Soo sedang asik menonton appa nya beraksi

"Eomma appa ebattt nyooo"

"Ne chagi appa hebat"

"Ntal alau Soo dah ede Soo au adi emain athket ayak appa"

"Hehe ne chagi"

"Hah hah latihan hari ini cukup sampai disini kerja yang bagus tim"kata sang kapten Kris

"Ne kapten"serempak mereka

"Yakkkk Yeolliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie"teriak yeojachingu Chanyeol bernama Baekhyun

"Baekkkk jangan berteriakk"ujar Kris

"Hahaha maaf oppaa,Yeollie bagaimana latihan nya?"

"Sangat baik dan aku lelah Baek tapi melihat dirimu rasa nya kembali segar"

"Hehe ayo kita istirahat"

"Apppaaa ebbbaaaaaaaaaaaaat"semua yang berada di lapangan itu terdiam dan melirik Kyungsoo dan anak kecil yang tengah di pangku nya dan mereka langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo dan Soo,Kai pun langsung menggendong Soo

"Kai ini siapa?"tanya Kris sambil menunjuk Soo

"Kenapa wajah nya mirip denganmu dan Kyungsoo?"tanya Sehun

"Jangan-jangan kalian melakukan *piipp*?Kyungsoo apa rasa nya sakit?berapa ronde yang kalian lakukan?apa Kai terlihat gagah?"tanya Chanyeol beruntun

Plakkkk

"Appoo"ringis Chanyeol yang baru saja dapat 3 jitakan mulus dari Kris,Sehun dan Baekhyun

"Yeollie berhenti berpikiran buruk"

"La la lu kenapa mereka mempunyai aega imut ini"

"Ahhh ya juga jadi siapa dia Kai?"tanya Sehun datar

"Kim Jong Soo,Soo ayo beri salam pada anjushshi dan ahjumma"

"Nyonggg atheyoo Soo imnidaaaa"kata Soo dengan sedikit membungkuk

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa yeopoooo ayooo sini Yeol anjushshi gendong"kata Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya sambil memamerkan gigi nya yang rapih

"Huweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee appa ada monthtellll!Soo atut appaaa"tangis Soo

"Ehh Soo anjushshi bukan monster kok,ayo sini main sama anjushshi"Chanyeol masih setia ingin mengendong Soo yang terus menangis

"Huweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee dak auuu huweeeeeeeeeeeee"Soo pun langsung memeluk Kai erat sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya sweet drop melihat nya

"Hei kau menakuti nya Yeol kalau gitu sama Kris anjushshi deh"sekarang Kris yang ingin mengggendong Soo sejenak Soo memalingkan wajah nya dan melihat Kris

"Huweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee da monthtelll milip anggly birldddddd appaaaa"tangis Soo semakin menjadi-jadi gimana gak?bahkan Kris menatap nya dengan dingin dan dia memiliki alis yang mirip dengan tokoh katun Anggry Bird

"Kalau gitu thama Thehun anjuththi yukk"nahh sekarang gantiian Sehun yang merayu Soo dan Soo melihat wajah Sehun sebentar

"Huweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee appaaaa ada vampileeee huweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"tak tega melihat Soo menangis Baekhyun langsung mengambil Soo dari Kai

"Kalian membuat nya takut,ahhh uljima Soo jangan menangis mereka sudah di takdir kan menjadi orang yang menakutkan?uljima Soo aman bersama ahjumma"ujar Baekhyun sambil menghapus pipi Soo sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan mata nya yang sipit

"Hihihi jumma lucuuu atanya thipit-thipit"dan sejak bersama Baekhyun Soo kembali tertawa

"Ahhh hehe ne Soo apa ahjumma cantik seperti eomma?"

"Nyoo antik api mathih antik eomma"ujar Soo polos

"Aigooo yeopoooooo"

Datanglah Lay dan Luhan yang berstatus yeojachingu Kris dan Sehun

"Omoooo aega siapa ini?"tanya Luhan

"Ne siapa dia?dan kenapa mirip Kai dan Kyungsoo?"tanya Lay heran

"Ahhh ini Soo eonnie,ayo Soo beri salam sama Lay ahjumma dan Luhan ahjumma"

"Nyooong atheyooo Soo imnida"

"Yeopoooooo"Lay dan Luhan terpesona melihat keimutan Soo

"Hihi"seperti yang kita liat 3 namja hanya berdiam diri padahal mereka cemburu melihat yeojachingu nya merebutkan Soo dan mengabaikan mereka

Kini mereka sedang berada di kantin sekolah bahkan Baekhyun,Lay,Luhan bersemangat mengajak Soo makan bahkan Soo sangat senang karena dia bisa makan lebih banyak dan ada makanan kesukaanya

"Kai bagaimana kau bisa menemukan Soo?"tanya Lay,mereka semua tau Soo adalah anak yang di tinggalkan oleh appa nya

"Soo berdiam di depan apartemenku sepertinya appa nya Soo tidak chagi lagi padanya"

"Aigoooo kasihan Soo"ujar Baekhyun

"Ne nonna maka dari itu kami memutuskan merawatnya"

"Sepertinya dia dari masa depan Kai"ujar Luhan dan semua yang sedang berada di sana terdiam sejunak

"Maksud eonnie?"tanya Kyungsoo

"Ku rasa dia dari masa depan Kai,Kyungsoo…kan kalian belum menikah punya hubungan aja tidak"

"Jaman sekarang kan beda Lu,yang belum menikah saja bisa mempunyai aega"ujar Kris

"Ya itu kan mungkin saja Kris"

"Apa Jongdae sudah di beri tau?"tanya Lay

"Anii belum nonna,nanti akan ku beri tau"

"Ahhhh enyangggggggggggggggggggggggggggg eommaa"

"Syukurlah chagi ayo minum dulu"

"Nyooo,glek glek"

"Ahhh ayo kita jalan-jalan Soo"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ke nana appa?"

"Ke mall chagi kita beli keperluan Soo"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ntal Soo au boneka polo polo nyoooo"

"Ne chagi kajja…"Kai pun menggendong Soo

"Kalau begitu kami duluan ne"pamit Kyungsoo

"Ahh ne hati-hati"ujar Kris

"Dadah Sooooo"teriak mereka

"Hihihi dahhhhhh"Soo pun melambaikan tangan mungil nya

At mall

Mereka sedang sibuk memilih keperluan Soo dan keperluan rumah mulai dari baju,makanan,mainan Soo dan hal lain, sendangkan Soo sedang berada di trolli dia terus saja tersenyum memainkan jari mungil nya tanda dia sangat senang dibawa oleh appa dan eomma itu mereka membayar semua keperluan nya,Soo sedang duduk di sebuah kursi dia menggerakkan kaki mungil nya tapi ada suatu yang menarik di mata Soo lalu Soo beranjak dari kursi nya sambil membawa pororo yang di peluknya dan mendatangi sebuah toko boneka dia sangat ingin membeli boneka nemo si ikan hendak kembali ke kasir yang ia tuju Soo kehilangan jejak Kai dan Kyungsoo…Soo terus mencari mereka namun nihil

"Soo ayo kita pu…"Kyungsoo terus mencari keberadaan Soo namun seharus nya ada di kursi itu namun Soo tidak ada

"Ada apa"

"Soo?kemana Soo Kai?"tanya Kyungsoo cemas dan sudah berkaca-kaca

"Bukannya ada di…situ"Kai pun ikut terkejut melihat Soo tidak ada

"Ayoo kita cari Kai"Kyungsoo pun segera menarik tangan Kai,mereka terus mencari Soo sampai akhirnya terdengar suara tangisan anak kecil dari loby bersama seorang namja

"Huweeeeeeeeeeeee apppaaaaaaaaaaaaa...eommma... di nana?"

"Aigooo uljima chagi anjushshi akan bantu mencari mereka"ujar namja itu lalu mencoba mencari informasi di mall

"Aigoooooooooooo Soooooooooooo"teriak Kyungsoo melihat Soo dan berlari

"Eommaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa huweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"Kyungsoo pun langsung menggendong Soo dan memeluk nya erat

"Eomma mencerimu chagiii aigooo uljimaaaa"Kyungsoo terus mengelus punggung Soo dengan lembut

"Ahhh akhir nya ketemu juga eommamu"saat namja itu kembali ternyata Soo sudah menemukan Eomma nya dan terlihat familiar

"Ahhh gamsahamida"Kyungsoo membungkuk pada namja itu

"Oooh Kyung?itu kau?"tanya namja itu

"Ehhh Suho oppa"heran Kyungsoo

"Ahhhh sudah lama tak bertemu ne"ujar namja yang bernama Suho

"Ahh ne oppa"tak lama kemudian Kai pun datang

"Nonna kau sudah menemukan nya?"

"Apppppppppppppppaaaaaaaaaaaaa huweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"Kai pun langung menggendong Soo

"Ahhh hyung ternyata kau yang menemukan nya?"tanya Kai

"Ahhh Kai tadi ku liat dia menangis sambil memeluk boneka nya,apa ini aega kalian"

"Ahhh cerita nya sangat panjang lain kali ku cerita kan hyung Soo seperti nya trauma"

"Uljima bawalah dia pulang"

"Ahh ne annyeong"pamit Kai dan Kyungsoo

Kini mereka sedang perjalanan pulang Soo sudah masuk dunia dream land,Kyungsoo terlihat melihat pemandangan diluar hati nya merasa harus menerima takdir?apa takdir?bahwa Kyungsoo masih mencintai Suho namun Suho sudah bertungan dengan sepupu Kai…Jong Dae

TBC

Huehehe chaps 3 liris hari ini

Tanpa punggung encokkkkkkkkkk

Gimana bagus gak?

Ayoooo tingkat kan review nyaaaaaaa

Reply of review

Kim Hyun Soo:Emmm yaaa,karena itu rahasia aku dong muhehehe

Loveheenjabuja:Emmm ada dehhhhhhhhhhhhhh hehe

Lee Yoon:Ahhh gamsahamidaaaa

Ahrahenry897:masuk play grup aja lagi hahaha#plakkkk,gak di maafin :'( #alay

Nah makasih orang yang telah me-review ff ini kalau penarasan

Ya baca sampai abis lahh terus review yang banyak kalau perlu ajak yang laen baca ni ff#pemaksaan

Udah ah gitu ajaaaa

Gamsahamida

See you ^o^


End file.
